


【带卡】恶犬

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: *（不正规的）BDSM涉及*战犯土x六火卡*道具/放置/捆绑/轻微言语羞辱*超高校级的ooc
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 60
Collections: obkk





	【带卡】恶犬

宇智波带土坐在破旧的皮箱上，张嘴配合着医疗忍者对他口腔的检察，镊子夹着的消毒棉粗暴地扫过他的上颌，刻意下压的镊子划得旁边一排整齐的牙齿发出细微声响。棉花扫过犬齿，宇智波带土战胜撑着他嘴巴的钳子，强行咬住那一小块儿棉花。

“什么意思。”宇智波带土含糊地说，“我整理个仓库还要检查牙口……？”

“例行检查罢了，宇智波先生，既然你能忍受每天被抽一管血，能忍受每六个小时被医疗灯直射着观察一次瞳孔，你就应该能忍受这个小小的口腔检查。”医忍眼皮都懒得眨一下，“谨慎总是没错，我们得确保您的身体状态，只做得了搬搬箱子这种事——难道六代目大人没有告诉您吗？”

这些检查甚至不会在医院进行，按别人的话说，普通忍者能去的地方，他宇智波带土没资格去。

“请配合，否则待机的暗部会立马将您逮捕。”他说，再次用钳子撑开带土的口。

宇智波带土一声冷哼，他张嘴，脸上挑衅的表情没有消减半分。就像那棉签虽然被他放过，却永远地把牙印带在了身上。

“疯狗。”医忍临出门前低声说了一句。

宇智波带土扶了扶僵硬的下巴，舌头舔过棉签擦试过的牙齿，那才是最原始的清洁方式。他从皮箱上跳下来，“咔哒”一声解开了皮箱上的扣，接着将其一脚掀翻。有什么白色的东西从开口处掉了出来。

“听见了吗，大人？”他说，看着那具颤抖的躯体，“我是疯狗。”

他被带土称为大人，而反绑在背后的手让他没有任何领导者的样子。他的眼睛被一条完全被汗浸湿的黑布蒙着，无法吞咽的唾液顺着口枷流下来，滴在起伏着的胸口上。黑色的细绳叠起他的大小腿，在冷白色的皮肤上勒出了一道道红痕，而在他大开的双腿之间，一根电动按摩棒正嗡嗡作响地在汁水淋漓的后穴里抽插着，丝带则恶意地绑着他的前端。他的模样如此不合常理，以至于大腿根上绑着的忍具带，竟成了唯一贴近卡卡西日常的东西。卡卡西好像意乱情迷到了察觉不到宇智波带土存在的地步，无法对他的问话做出任何回应。但他怎么会不知道呢，他明明有好好地缩紧肉穴，更卖力地吞吐那根按摩棒，就像在暗示带土赶紧用他的东西来交换。

他不安地，不安地扭动在落满灰尘的地板上。宇智波带土把他扔在箱子里有一个小时，还是两个？无所谓，那一系列繁杂的检查要花多久，卡卡西就在箱子里共同受了多久折磨。那根按摩棒不能察觉到自己所服务的人脱离了黑暗封闭的环境，不会像那具赤裸的身体一样羞耻的蜷缩，而是孜孜不倦地抽插摇摆着，让红晕从穴口向外蔓延。

宇智波带土拽着他脖子上的皮绳逼他坐起来，原本有些滑落出来的按摩棒磕在地板上，进的比一开始还要深。带土把玩着手里的牵引绳，若有所思的用绳索末端轻轻拍打自己的手掌，“有点搞不懂。他们是说我是木叶的狗，还是你的狗？”

“应该是木叶的，他们应该会觉得我是木叶的狗。”宇智波带土严肃地说，用脚尖给按摩棒加了份力，忽略了卡卡西同时发出的剧烈喘息，“我没为你做过什么，但我给木叶看过门，还帮他们整理仓库……操他们的六代目算贡献吗？”

他总算愿意低头看一眼卡卡西。他怎么样？肢体麻痹到了什么程度？还清醒吗？这些话他通通不会问。他和卡卡西都是忍者，曾精通瞳术，熟于彼此身上的每处肌肉、神经、筋骨脉络，那些紧绷的细绳会让卡卡西痛苦，但不会要了他的命。因为熟悉，所以放纵。他不愿意用麻绳，尽管卡卡西往往会被麻绳表面粗糙的毛刺蹭的汁水横流，他的乳头也会在没轻没重的摩擦下挺立胀红——只有细绳才能留下更深更不易消逝的勒痕，只有黑色能让卡卡西苍白的身体放光一样的诱人。

就像他现在，泛起红色的身体震颤着，涎水盖过小痣，因供血不足而发白的手指纠缠着搅在一起，甚至在无意识的抠挠他自己汗津的后背，留下几道已经干涸了的血痕。浅色的性器不知道多少次被从高潮边缘压回，顶端的黑丝带是他身上绑的最紧的绳子。

他忍得很辛苦。这让带土兴奋。

他蹲下去伸手绕过卡卡西脑后，轻巧的解开了口枷，替换成自己的手指塞进卡卡西嘴里。他翻动着卡卡西抑制不住快感而伸出半截的舌头，让卡卡西喘息带出的热气喷在手掌上。他的手指还来不及被唾液自然濡湿，就被卡卡西抢先一步舔弄起来，湿热的舌头无微不至的舔着他凸起的骨节，钻进指缝不放过一寸皮肤，然后转动着把他的手指覆在舌头下，不为别的，只是那里的肉更软更滑，更接近肠壁里肉的触感。

而宇智波带土并不领情，他抽出手指，顺着卡卡西身上流畅的线条向下滑去，略过下巴上的小痣和胸口的凸起，留下一路水泽，他摸索着到达卡卡西的大腿，挑开扣子从里面拿出苦无。故意让冰冷锋利的尖端贴着卡卡西的皮肤原路返回，力度不大不小，但偶尔也有“拿捏不当”擦破皮肤的时候，留下极短的一串红色划痕。他绕过卡卡西的腰，割开了卡卡西手上的绳索。

“你的这双手……”他近乎痴迷地把卡卡西粘着些布屑纤维的手拿到眼前，细细端详，“很好看，好看的我一直很想把它们折断。”

“但是——我是木叶的狗，不可以对他们的影做那么过分的事。”他话锋一转，抓着卡卡西的手放在自己的脖颈处，强迫他舒展手指抚摸那里的喉结，“你摸到项圈了吗？”

血液循环不畅的手冰凉，好似被烫了一下地退缩，却被强行按着待在原地，大动脉的律动简直要和后穴里的机器运作的频率同步，卡卡西抿住唇，声音低沉，“带土……你不是木叶的狗，你是英……”

“谁让你说话的？”宇智波带土打断他，把他的手甩在一边，“我让你说话了吗？”

他俯下身去，把卡卡西挺立多时的性器含进嘴里，让卡卡西发出一声短促的低喘来。带土睨了一眼卡卡西情不自禁向上挺腰的样子，把按摩棒深深插进去，只留了一个有操控按钮的尾端。按摩棒被带土用力按着，可尚充沛的电量不允许它随便停下律动，只好在卡卡西体内把无法畅快进出的怒气发泄在他内里，马力全开地来回拱动，又苦于那只不肯放松的大手，只能集中顶着卡卡西的某一处软肉，逼得卡卡西喘息连连地来回扭动，阴茎也高高翘起，摇摇晃晃着不老实，希冀带土的口腔给他更多的刺激。

宇智波带土对按摩棒反向顶着的力度感到十分满意，卡卡西坚持不了多久。所以他放心地闭上眼睛，吞吐起卡卡西的阴茎。他对这个没什么经验，只能想着平日里卡卡西服侍自己的样子，试着舔弄柱身，用舌头描摹阴茎上凸起的青筋，牙齿有意无意的磕碰在顶端，让卡卡西身上的肌肉不自然地震颤。他的舌头触及绑在卡卡西冠状沟下的丝带，临时起了坏心眼，用牙齿咬起丝带向外拉扯，扯到极致了又突然松口，让它重重弹回去。卡卡西的反应很有趣，大腿紧紧夹在带土耳侧，上面的绳子剐蹭着他的脸。这让他有点不舒服——更何况这样他就没办法欣赏卡卡西拼命忍耐射精欲望时诱人的模样了。

他把脸抬起来，口腔在离开的一瞬间重重吸吮了一下。卡卡西的阴茎充血，颜色比平时深了些，可怜兮兮地向外冒水。就算被弄到这个地步，他也还是在忍，他真的很会忍。宇智波带土认为那是理所应当的事，他随手把按摩棒拔出来扔到地上，任其在地板上嗡嗡震个不停，把卡卡西的肠液震下来，在落满灰尘的地上留下星星点点的水渍。

卡卡西的穴口离了这个在黑暗中陪伴了他一两个小时的东西，一时难以闭合，堵在里面的水也决了堤一样涌出，黏腻的液体把股间弄得乱七八糟。

“您的水可真够多的，大人。”宇智波带土把阴茎顶在入口处，然而只是戳进一点儿就退出，只能勾出更多的水，而无法满足一个在高潮边缘停滞许久的男人，“对着一只狗也能发情到这个地步吗？”

卡卡西眯着潮湿的眼并不说话——带土已经十分仁慈地警告过他一次。他几乎确信，只要他再有一次做得不对，他接下来的24个小时都不要妄想能够释放，这是最起码的。他得夹着其他奇形怪状的棍子办公，勃起着性器听部下的汇报……天知道会不会有什么突如其来的会议，那真的很糟糕，尽管他在想起这些的时候情难自禁地夹紧了腿。他用告饶的眼神看向带土，等待一个指示，一个命令，就像平时的无数次一样。

“把你的项圈摘下来。”宇智波带土也明白自己这时候该干嘛，意外宽容地默许了卡卡西后穴在他性器上的小幅度磨蹭，“我允许你摘下来。”

得到指示的旗木卡卡西近乎慌乱地动作起来，颤抖的手指触及后颈，花了会儿功夫才找到皮扣，期间带土似乎是要鼓励他——也许也是为了扰乱他——插入得深了些，但仍是不轻不痒。可那——那毕竟是带土的东西，不是按摩棒，跳蛋，或者是打磨干净的木棒，这足以安慰卡卡西。所以他加快了动作，取下了项圈，露出了脖子上被勒得有些凹陷的，粉红的一圈。

宇智波带土就是想看这个。难以磨灭的，属于他宇智波带土的印记。所以他给他奖励——他整根没入的时候卡卡西失神地张开了嘴，他应该是想要呻吟，但却因为未知的原因发不出声，只是摆出滑稽的表情，僵硬了一瞬，手上的项圈被他握紧，皮料在他手下扭曲。两个人交合还有什么花样？每次都是一样，肢体和肢体摩擦，耻毛蹭着皮肤，粘液在碰撞下飞溅，弄得到处都黏黏糊糊，参与性爱的人无法幸免，就连此时他们身下的地板，平日里的床单，任何时候周围随便的什么器物，都会被两人混合的液体打湿。做爱是两个人的身体达到最终的和谐？宇智波带土觉得未必，他认为做爱是毁灭，所到之处满目疮痍。

就看看旗木卡卡西吧。宇智波带土告诉自己。看他眼神迷离地扭腰，呻吟着摆胯。像一条搁浅的鱼用鳃呼吸，可怖的用以维持生命的裂缝一张一合，用尽浑身的力气摆动身体。卡卡西阴茎肿胀到了极点，几乎要撑断细而精致的丝带，一股一股向外吐出淫水。带土把卡卡西的身体从地上抱起，让他骤然收紧了后穴——他毕竟是很久很久没被带土拥抱过了，所以他热切地回应，平时绝不逾矩的手攀上带土的肩膀。

而宇智波带土只是从他手里夺走了项圈，将其戴在了自己的脖子上。他很熟练，因为在平日里无趣的性爱游戏中，他无数次为卡卡西带上项圈，也无数次为他摘下来过。他胡乱而粗暴地把绳索塞进卡卡西的手。  
“不如别叫我做木叶的狗。”他说，蛊惑的语调配合下身冲撞的动作，足够让卡卡西混乱的点头答应所有的事情，“试着由你来牵我脖子上的绳子，如何？”

旗木卡卡西抓着牵引绳的手在带土背上胡乱摸索。那根阴茎在他身体里胀大，那点细微的变化也能让卡卡西丧失理智。他想起幽闭在黑暗里的这些时间，算上之前的每一次，这一段难熬的，不知道什么时候到头的放置，那些性爱玩具，他自己的性幻想，每一个都快要了他的命，这样的一个人，任何一个这样的人看到了始作俑者都会口干舌燥，对他张开腿，无论什么样下流的话都说得出来，只为了被无尊严地操干。就算宇智波带土发疯往他手里塞了什么狗链之类的东西，他都可以忽略不计，毕竟——他今天您能试着抱住宇智波带土，这在往常绝不会被允许。肉棒弥补了他被扔在箱子里时按摩棒消解不了后穴的瘙痒，拥抱填满了他的过去的某个十八年里内心的空洞，恰当地阻止了他作为一个人的，爱欲之火的没落——他怎么会拒绝他的要求。

但是他摇着头说不。他说他不要宇智波带土做他的狗，他说——呻吟都变成悲鸣——说宇智波带土是他的英雄。

“……看来六代目大人不太会算账。”宇智波带土被他的态度惹恼，他扣着卡卡西的腰微微后仰，把忘情之人身体的重量压在两人交合处，长的离谱的狗链于摩擦间交缠在两人身上。

“说白了。你是木叶的狗——只要你一句话，我就既是你的狗，又是木叶的狗，一举两得的事。”

“嗯啊……你又不是必须做狗……”卡卡西靠在宇智波带土身上，整个人从内里燃烧起来，他的话被一阵激烈的颠簸截断，悠长婉转的呻吟也被高频的顶弄切割成碎片，和灼热的鼻息混杂着喷洒出来。带土的肉棒鲜活而有生命力，和宇智波带土一样善于征服和掠夺，就算不能和长度反人类的按摩棒一样插进梦幻的深度，也总能让卡卡西比任何时候都更加情动。他蜷起捆绑过后发麻的脚趾，把从穴口延伸至肢体末端的快乐融化在一时无法拥有温度的脚尖。交合处黏腻滑湿，快被情欲煮沸了去，宇智波带土的每一次插入都到底，囊袋蹭着穴口只苦于不能一起进去，他的手在他身上游走，掐揉随心所欲，摸索无边无际，毫无章法地——是绝对野蛮的野兽的交媾。

卡卡西已经彻底沦陷其中，双目失神地高声呻吟，但是他摇着头，说带土不能做他的狗，因为他是英雄。宇智波带土阴沉了脸上前啃咬他的唇，血在唇上沁出血珠，又被用舌头卷起来送入口中。卡卡西想象得到伤口结痂后的样子，以前那些很寻常的，寻常到遍布了他整个身体的，干涸的丑陋的残破的一小块疤痕到了红肿的唇上反倒让人想入非非，人就是这么奇怪。但那是宇智波带土留下的又一个印记，和他脖子上项圈留下的痕迹一样。想到这点，他的身体不受控制，完全依赖本能的黏在带土身上，火影最淫乱的样子被木叶的罪人尽收眼底，他心甘情愿。他哑着嗓子凑近带土的耳朵，热气喷在耳畔，“有这样下流的身体，不配做你的主人。”

这句话直白，顺着耳道窜入宇智波带土的脑子，都来不及细究就爆炸了。他陡然红了眼，扣紧毫不羞耻地说出这句话的人，发狠地把他拥在怀里。卡卡西平时不会主动说这样的话，都是带土逼他，围绕着敏感点周遭若即若离地戳弄是他的惯用伎俩，他能逼卡卡西说出来，说自己是个欠操的荡妇，无时无刻都希望能被他的肉棒填满——今天他偏偏吃错了药，不愿听这样的话。

他把卡卡西性器上的绳子解下来，卡卡西的眼里闪过一瞬不可思议，但他的身体抢先一步起了反应，几乎是立马射出了些积攒多时的热液，溅在带土小腹的布料上，痉挛的后穴随之绞着火热的肉棒。意识从他的脑袋里飞走，他一动不动地受着带土并无停止迹象的操干，突如其来的射精让他什么都忘了——包括宇智波带土不会轻易让他痛快这件事。

射精的快感被一只手强行中止，卡卡西颤抖着在带土背后挠出一道长长的血痕，无意识拽紧的牵引绳扯的带土向后一仰，让他有点呼吸困难。但他眯着眼，紧紧地握住卡卡西未能完成射精的阴茎，白色的浊液顺着柱身流到他手上。那是一件非常痛苦的事，以至于卡卡西哭着求他，抖个不停的手在他背上胡乱地抓。宇智波带土充耳不闻地将卡卡西牢牢控制在手下，阴茎找准敏感点集中地鞭挞。今天他们都不正常，宇智波带土听不见卡卡西用后面高潮的时候喊了什么，只记得卡卡西的腰一抽一抽，脖子上项圈留下的痕迹愈发的红。然后他放开手，射在卡卡西深处，卡卡西把精液射在他们两人的身上，两人身下泥泞不堪，宇智波带土想起自己说的话，他说做爱是毁灭，所到之处满目疮痍。

他突然决定了什么事情，把瘫软着的卡卡西从身上推开，逃离那几声高潮余韵下软绵绵的轻哼。

“……你去哪？”卡卡西喘息未定，艰难地问，带土很惊讶他还能说得出话。

“去把你的木叶搅个天翻地覆。”  
然后被你的学生按在地上暴揍，顺理成章地被处死。

“别闹了，现在的你做不到。”卡卡西厉声说，他想要站起来阻止，但那显然不切实际。

宇智波带土懒得和他废话，径直往前走，脖子上的狗链在地上拖着咔啦啦地响。

“等一下……！宇智波带土！你这是送死——”

宇智波带土原本是不打算回头的，无论卡卡西说什么——但他突然感觉链接他脖颈前环扣的绳子被牵动了，那是十分强力的拉扯。项圈很紧，力道很大，让他有一种无力反抗的窒息感，他踉跄着转身，不可避免地跌在卡卡西身上。这突如其来的忤逆让他咬牙切齿，“你这废……”

“你不是说要做我的狗吗。”旗木卡卡西冷着脸抬手打断，抚上宇智波带土下拉的唇角，硬生生地把它拉扯开，露出其中干净又锋利的犬齿。

“'汪'一声？”他说，脖子上项圈的勒痕还没有褪去，

“——也许那样我会考虑让你走。”

fin.


End file.
